


Just knowing you're not alone is often enough to kindle hope amid tragic circumstances

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Anders Fannemel ist nicht qualifiziertRAW AIR 2019 Holmenkollen





	Just knowing you're not alone is often enough to kindle hope amid tragic circumstances

Das helle Licht drang aus dem Zimmer heraus, tauchte den schmalen Gang weiches, warmes Licht und verwandelte Alexanders schmales Gesicht in eine tief gefurchte, sorgenvolle Maske und ließ die roten Flecken auf Fannis schmalen Gesicht noch deutlicher hervortreten. Der kleine Athlet hatte sich tief in dem dunklen Kapuzenpulli vergraben. Die Arme hielt er bockig vor der Brust verschränkt, aber sein silber grauer Blick, der unter der Kapuze hervorblitzte, war stur auf den Boden gerichtet, während Alexanders Hand einerseits beschützend, andererseits aber auch sichernd auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Die braunen Augen funkelten dunkel vor Sorge dunkel und Tom schluckte, plötzlich ebenso beunruhigt wie der Trainer.  
„Fannemel schläft bei dir.“, sowohl Fanni, als auch Tom zuckten bei dieser, zumindest für Tom unerwarteten Eröffnung zusammen, aber die Stimme des Trainers schien keinen Widerspruch zu zulassen. Der graue Blick des kleinen Athleten wurde noch härter, aus dem silbrigen Grau schien purer Stahl zu werden und er gab einen leisen, abweisenden Laut von sich, der aber gleich verstummte, als Alexander den Griff um die schmale Schulter warnend festigte. Der beinahe schwarze Blick des Trainers lag ruhig auf Tom, es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung, wie der junge Physiotherapeut schließlich verstand. Fanni zögerte zurückhaltend und stolperte die wenigen Schritte eher, als Tom den Kleinen sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt zu sich zog und das widerstrebende Küken sicher in seinem Griff hielt. Alexander nickte knapp, der letzte Blick bevor er sich umdrehte eine stumme Warnung, die Tom nicht verstand.  
War sie an ihn gerichtet?  
Oder an den kleinen Athleten, der sich, kaum dass Alexanders bedrückende, fast schon einschüchternde Präsenz verschwunden war, gegen Toms sanften, aber dennoch festen Griff zu wehren begann. „Nicht.“, Tom beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, er zog den überraschten Norweger vorsichtig in sein Zimmer und ließ ihn, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, endlich los.  
Im goldenen Licht der leicht angestaubten Glaskugel der Deckenlampe wirkte Fanni plötzlich jünger und viel verletzlicher. Die roten Flecken schimmerten auf den blassen, ihrer Farbe beraubten Wangen, die grauen Augen waren in beginnenden Panik geweitet und seine Zähne gruben sich in die blasse, schmale Unterlippe, während das spitze Himmelfahrtsnäschen aufmüpfig hochgereckt wurde. „Fanni ...“, kaum hatte der Österreicher diese zwei Silben hervorgebracht, verspannte der kleine Skispringer sich wieder und das blasse Silber seiner Augen wurde wieder zu hartem Stahl. „Fannemel ...“, verbesserte Tom sich, die Hände beschwichtigend gehoben hastig und schob sich unauffällig in Richtung der Tür, um den Athleten den einzig möglichen Fluchtweg zu versperren. „Nicht ...“, Fannemel bewegte sich nicht, machte aber weiterhin den Eindruck eines, zwischen Flucht und Angriff unentschlossenen Tieres, während sein Blick nun voller Anspannung jeder Bewegung des jungen Physios zu folgen schien. Noch immer malträtierten die Zähne die blasse Unterlippe und Fanni starrte ihn an, als Tom nun langsam auf ihn zutrat und mit dem Daumen die roten Bluttropfen aus seinem Mundwinkel strich. „Du blutest ...“, Tom versuchte seine Stimme trotz seiner wachsenden Anspannung und einer merklichen Überforderung mit der Situation weiterhin so sanft zu halten, beinahe als würde er mit einem verängstigten Tier reden, aber Fannemel gab nur einen Laut, irgendwo zwischen Schluchzen und Schnauben liegend von sich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem vollkommen falsch wirkendem Lächeln, „Was geht es dich an?“  
Einen langen Moment schwiegen die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer, Fanni noch immer mit bockig verschränkten Armen und Tom nicht wissend, was er antworten sollte. Der altmodische Wecker, ein Überbleibsel aus Toms Studienzeit, tickte überlaut, als die Stille sich spannte und schließlich war es Tom, der seufzend in diesem ungleichen Duell nachgab und Fannemel den Sieg überließ, „Willst du duschen?“  
Es glich eher einer Flucht und Tom schnaubte, als er hörte, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss des kleinen Badezimmers herumgedreht wurde. Er lauschte einen Augenblick, aber als er das ruhige, gleichmäßige Rauschen der Dusche hörte, griff er nach seinem Handy und scrollte eilig durch die Einträge seines Telefonbuchs.  
Es klingelte nur ein einziges Mal, bevor es in der Leitung knackte und die müde Stimme von Alexander sich meldete, „Das hat aber gedauert.“ „Oh, entschuldige.“, gab Tom leise, aber mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zurück, „Beim nächsten Mal rufe ich dich an, wenn Fannemel neben mir sitzt.“ „Das wäre eine schlechte Entscheidung.“, murmelte Alex und Tom hatte den seltsamen Eindruck, dass der Trainer seltsam ratlos zu wirken schien, „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Er ist doch noch bei dir?“ „Er ist im Bad.“, seufzte Tom und strich sich durch die Haare, „Die Tür habe ich abgeschlossen.“ „Gut.“, Alexander zögerte kaum merklich, schien sich erst einmal überwinden zu müssen, bevor er weitersprach, „Fanni sollte nicht alleine sein ...“ „Er sollte bei seinen Freunden sein.“, gab Tom, sich an die typisch abweisenden Reaktionen des kleinen Athleten erinnernd zurück, „Nicht bei mir.“ „Du irrst dich.“, ein müdes Lächeln war deutlich zu hören, als Alex ohne zu zögern antwortete, „Du bist genau der Richtige.“ „Und ...“, Tom presste die Lippen zu einem blassen Strich zusammen und räusperte sich hilflos, „ … Was soll ich mit ihm machen?“ „Lars hat dir bestimmt Anweisungen hinterlassen.“, es war keine Frage und der Trainer klang so überzeugt, dass Tom prompt errötete, „Nein … Er ...“ „Halt ihn einfach fest.“, unterbrach Alexander das hilflose Stammeln des jüngeren Österreichers, „Nicht, dass Fanni auf … dumme Ideen kommt.“ „Auf dumme ...“, Tom verfiel ihn Schweigen, nickte dann aber, als er endlich verstand, „Ich passe auf ihn auf.“

Es dauerte noch beinahe eine halbe Stunde, bis das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Wassers endlich stoppte. Eine halbe Stunde, die Tom voller Sorge lauschte und auch immer wieder zu Badezimmertür trat. Viele Male hatte er die Hand erhoben und die Faust, bereit anzuklopfen und Einlass zu fordern, geballt gehabt, aber ebenso oft hatte er sie einfach wieder sinken lassen und war zurück zum Bett gegangen. Dort auf der Bettkante sitzend, versuchte er sich mit seinem Handy abzulenken, aber sein Blick fand immer wieder das weiße Holz der verschlossenen Tür.  
Endlich knackte es, als aufgeschlossen wurde und Fannis rotes, von der Dusche erhitztes, schmales Gesicht erschien im Türspalt. Die grauen Augen wanderten suchend durch den Raum, verhärteten sich aber, als sein Blick Tom streifte. Der kleine Athlet schien seine Gestalt noch einmal zu straffen, bevor er die Tür ganz aufstieß und in den Hauptraum des Hotelzimmers trat.  
Tom musste bei dem Anblick gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Fanni wirkte geradezu kindlich niedlich, war doch der weiße Bademantel, in den er sich förmlich eingehüllt zu haben schien, viel zu groß. Der Saum reichte halb über die Unterschenkel und auch die Ärmel fielen weit über die schmalen Handgelenke, während die strohigen, blonden Haare sich noch feucht kringelnd am Kopf zu kleben schienen. Aber seinem Blick haftete nichts Kindliches mehr an, sondern das helle Silber wirkte dunkel und kalt in seinem maskenhaft starren Gesicht.  
„Ich habe dir ...“, Tom deutete auf einige Kleidungsstücke auf einem Stuhl, „ … etwas raus gelegt.“ Fannis Blick wanderte hastig und etwas unsicher zwischen dem jungen Österreicher und dem Stuhl, während seine Finger unruhig mit dem weißen Gürtel spielten hin und her, aber er machte dennoch keine Anstalten sich bewegen zu wollen. „Ich gehe ...“, Tom erhob sich als er nun das Zögern verstand vom Bett und deutete auf die noch immer offen stehende Badtür, „ … solange … duschen.“  
Fanni reagierte nicht, er wich aber dennoch hastig zurück, als Tom, bemüht den Kleineren nicht anzusehen, an ihm vorbeiging. Erleichtert zog er schließlich die dünne, weiße Sperrholztür, die trotz ihrer wenigen Millimeter eine dicke Barriere zwischen ihm und seinem Schutzbefohlenen zu bilden schien, hinter sich ins Schloss.  
Die harte Tür in seinem Rücken war eine Stütze und Tom strich sich frustriert durch die braunen Haare, als er sein müde und abgespanntes Abbild im halb beschlagenen Spiegel sah. Die schwere, feuchte Luft schien ihm den Atem zu rauben, als er zum Waschbecken trat und sich hastig etwas kühles Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Es konnte die Müdigkeit nach dem langen Tag nicht vertreiben und er fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich frischer, sodass er nun seine Kleidung abstreifte und unter die kalte Dusche, die seine Lebensgeister noch einmal soweit wecken sollte, dass er mit dem flügellahmen Küken umgehen konnte, trat.  
Das kalte Wasser prasselte auf ihn herab, ließ eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper laufen, aber dennoch lehnte er sich dankbar gegen das undurchsichtige Glas der engen Kabine. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er auf das platternde Geräusch der Tropfen und das leise Gurgeln des Abflusses, in dem Wasser, Schmutz und langsam auch seine Zweifel und seine Sorgen zu verschwinden schienen. Die beißende Kälte, die seinen Körper in ihrem festen Bann hielt, hatte etwas Befreiendes und er spürte, wie sie die Anspannung davon spülte und nur noch eine angenehme, bleierne Müdigkeit zurückließ.  
Längst hatte Tom sein Zeitgefühl verloren, als er schließlich mit klappernden Zähnen das Wasser abstellte und blindlings nach einem Handtuch tastete. Eingehüllt in die Weichheit fühlte er sich gleich besser und summte auch schon wieder leise vor sich hin, als er nun seine kurzgeschnittenen Haare trocken rubbelte.  
Minuten später war die gute Stimmung aber auch schon wieder verflogen und den alten Sorgen und Befürchtungen gewichen. Tom zögerte, eine Hand am Griff haltend, die Finger um die Klinge gelegt habend, die Tür zu öffnen. Er lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen, immer noch bemüht etwas im viel zu ruhigen Zimmer hören zu können. Alles war still. Nur der Wecker tickte unbeteiligt und im ewig gleichen Rhythmus vor sich hin, als Tom nun doch endlich die Tür öffnete und besorgt ins Zimmer zurücktrat.  
Das Licht war gelöscht worden und alle Helligkeit war verschwunden, der nächtlichen Dunkelheit gewichen. Schatten beherrschten den Raum, schufen eine seltsame Atmosphäre und für einen Moment fürchtete Tom, dass Fannemel die Gelegenheit genutzt haben mochte, um das Zimmer verlassen zu haben. Voller Sorge sah er zur Tür und wollte sie gerade probehalber öffnen, als er ein leises Geräusch aus den dunklen Tiefen des Raumes hörte.  
Dunkle Schatten wiesen Tom den Weg durch das nächtlich, unvertraute Zimmer und führten ihn zum Bett, an dessen Fußende er stehen blieb. Das weiße Bettzeug schimmerte im fahlen Licht der dünnen Mondsichel hell und im ersten Moment begriff Tom nicht, was er sah. Aber schließlich entdeckte er, tief vergraben unter der weißen Decke, inmitten des eigentlich breiten Bettes den Norweger. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Platz der kleine Athlet mit solch einer Leichtigkeit beanspruchen konnte und obwohl Tom die Müdigkeit nach dem langen Tag auch deutlich spürte, brachte er es dennoch einfach nicht übers Herz Fanni zu wecken. Seufzend zog er die dünne Decke über dem Schlafenden noch einmal zurecht, bevor er sich abwandte. Er griff sich aus dem Kleiderschrank die karierte Wolldecke, mit der er es sich dann im hohen Lehnensessel bequem zu machen versuchte.  
Der Wecker tickte, zählte die langsam verrinnenden Stunden der Nacht.  
Fannemel schlief.  
Zu Tom wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen.  
Zu unbequem war der Sessel, zu klein die Sitzfläche und zu hart und unnachgiebig schien die hohe dunkelgrüne Lehne. Müde starrte der junge Physiotherapeut in die Dunkelheit und beobachtete, wie die silbernen Flecken des Mondlichts träge durch das dunkle Zimmer wanderten.  
Tick.  
Tack.  
Tick.  
Tack.  
Immer im gleichen Rhythmus.  
Einlullend.  
Plötzlich schreckte Tom hoch, blinzelte hektisch und sah sich verwirrt um. Erst nach einigen Sekunden kamen die Erinnerungen, wo er sich befand zurück und der Österreicher erhob sich rasch. Nach wenigen Schritten stand er dann wieder am Fußende und betrachtete den nun unruhig schlafenden Norweger, der scheinbar gefangen in einem Alptraum, die Decke abgestrampelt hatte. Fannis Finger hatten sich nach Halt suchend im Laken verkrampft und er presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen, erstickte so das aufkommende Schluchzen.  
Wortlos und getrieben von seinen Instinkten, nahm Tom nun auf der Bettkante Platz und zog den kleinen, verkrampften Körper zu sich. Er zögerte, unwissend was er nun tun sollte, aber entgegen seiner Erwartungen schmiegte Fanni sich an ihn. Schutz suchend und bedürftig, ließ er auch zu, dass Tom durch seine Haare strich und schien sich in den Armen des jungen Österreichers tatsächlich zu entspannen.

Ein silber grauer Blick weckte ihn.  
Er war fragend, dunkel und schwer.  
Unlesbar.  
Tom zwang sich, trotz seines durch die sitzende Schlafposition mit dem Rücken gegen das hohe Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt, schmerzenden und verspannten Nackens zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Gleichzeitig löste er seine Finger aus den blonden Strähnen und gewährte dem kleinen Athleten nun eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.  
Fanni betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, schloss dann aber die Augen und ließ sich mit einem reichlich zufrieden klingenden Seufzen wieder auf den Schoss des Physiotherapeuten zurücksinken. Tom zögerte noch kurz, aber als Fanni schließlich unwillig brummte und ihn mit gekrauster Nase ansah, lächelte der Österreicher und wickelte eine blonde Strähne um seinen Finger.  
Kein Wort wurde gesprochen.  
Sie saßen einfach da.  
Geborgen in der angenehmen Stille.  
Tick.  
Tack.  
Tick.  
Tack.


End file.
